Pride
by DollyParadise
Summary: El orgullo no va al caso, FAN FIC RYOSAKU!, en mic ampaña, dejen de decir muerte a sakuno u.uUUUUUU


**N/ahodoll:** (dolly-chan llega muy feliz y contenta) VOLVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n ¿alguien me extraño? (dolly-chan se asoma a ver quien alza la mano y ve que solo suenan los grillo) Y.Y ya veo, pero IGUAL VOLVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, n.n y antes de seguir con el fic hago un aviso

**Aviso:** ya no quelo continuar mis otros fics, ù.ú asi que se calan los nuevos que les traje XD, eso hasta que me vengan ganas de seguir con mi pasado Y.Y (que melodramatica soy u.uU) n.n, gueno, disfruten el fic n.n

* * *

**...::::AhodollCreations::::...  
Pride (orgullo)**

**Nota:** sakuno narra parte de la historia n.n

**Cap0: **Hoy dije basta.

Ya me canse de mi típica historia de ser la chica de trenzas que se enamoro perdidamente del tenista y que ahora soporta ser ignorada, no planeo huir del país e intentar cambiar u olvidarlo, y no espero que el cambie y se convierta en el príncipe cursi con el que todas sueñan. Por única vez en mi vida, solo espero que lo que me subestimaron por mi tonta ingenuidad se den cuenta que soy un ser humano, capaz de ser amable con quienes la conocen y ser alguien totalmente diferente con quienes realmente son mis amigos.

Un nuevo partido se acercaba, otro día, no, mejor dicho otra oportunidad opara demostrale al frio ryoma cuanto se preocupaba por el cierta jovencita de trenzas

-mira Sakuno!!!! –grito energica su amiga- ya estan llegando!!!! – dijo refiriendose al equipo contrario-

- tomoka, has silencio, todos han comenzado a mirarnos u.uU

-Pero Sakuno!, solo míralos, - son tan……….tan…..

- U¬.¬ normales, comunes, tenistas?

- NO!!!, no son tenistas, son BUENOS TENISTAS

- u.uU se supone que son buenos, por algo han llegado hasta el torneo de Kanto no?

- ¬.¬la palabra BUENOS varia sakuno, u.u yo me referia a otra cosa, oye o.o ¡que es eso que traes ahí?

-eh! n.nU no se a que te refieres

-Claro que sabes!! –se acerco asexchandola- por algo lo escondes!

-tomo-chan, no!! –dijo en queja al ver que su amiga le arranchaba de las manos el obento que tanto le costo preparar para el joven de mirada ambarina- devuelvelo!!

-ò.ó tanto alboroto por esto –grito mientras abria la caja de alimwentos-

- tomo-chan, damelo Y.Y –doijo en vano al ver que su trabajo estaba suiendo devorado por su "amiga"- No era para ti!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………..con los titulares de seigaku……………………….

- o.o? que esa no es sasuko?-pregunto el joven kikumaru

- sasuko?, que no era sakuro? –dijo confundido takeshi (momo)

- n.n no recuerdo su nombre –intervino syusuke- pero es la nieta de sumire chan no?

- Nya!!!!, mira, la chica que esta con ella la esta molestando

- Y.Y pobre de ella –dijo momo- eso es lo malo de ser joven, que los más grandes abusen de ti T.T Ah!!, pero que buenos recuerdos me trae

- debemos hacer algo n.n

- estoy de acuerdo con syusuke –se lanzo al genio de seigaku- ademas es la futura novia de ochibi n.n

……………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………..con shongane (instituto inventado por mi n.n)

-oye capitan!!! –grito un rubio bien parecido- ¿Qué esa no es la pequeña sakuno?

- sakuno? –giro casi de inmediato- si, tienes razón –rio mientras veia a su "conocida" "sufrtir" por las maldades de su "amiga" (o.o muchas "…" no?)

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

- mira sakuno!!!! –grito tomoka mientras señalaba al capitán de shongane que se acercaba a ellas

- Y.Y mi almuerzo –dijo con la caja de obento casi vacía en sus manos-

- sakuno!!, que mires te digo!!!

-pero que quieres que mir….

Sakuno volteo y al hacerlo se encontro con la persona que tanto tiempo trato de evitar, y ahora estaba cara a cara frente a él, su más grande enemigo

-Touya-sempai!!! –grito desconcertada llamando la artencion de muchos a su alñrededor

- hola ryusaki –dijo mientras cogia uno de los cabellos que cain en su cara y se lo acercaba al rostro para depositar un beso en el- tanto tiempo sin vernos no te parece?

- que….que haces tu aca- reacciono nerviosoa ante su accion-

-que no ves –dijo mientras levantaba su rosytro antes inclinado para que la joven viese mejor su uniforme

-eres titular de shongane o.o, increíble, no crei que alguien como tu llegase a tanto

- ù.ú no solo soy titular, aunque no lo creas soy el xcapotan del equipo

- ¬¬ si claro, y mi abuela dejara de ir al bingo para hacerse una cirugia

- ù.ú basta!!, ves, no has crecido, sigues siendo la msima nenita de hace cinco años

- ò.o oye!

- pero igual, sigues gustandome sakuno –sonrio con facilidad- pero aun asi, sigo pensando que eres muy joven

- ò.ó BAKA!!!!!

La conversación entre el capitan de la shongane y la nieta de la entrenadora de seigaku parecia extenderse cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó a los ojos del titular más joven de seigaku, quien no aprovo la familiaridad en la que ambos se trataban.

- ò.ó si sigues asi…

-que, ¬¬ le diras a tu abuela que te estoy molestando

- ù.ú me estas cansando

- esa 4es mi intencion –dijo en un susurro mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo con no muy buenas intensiones- sabias que cuando las chicas desiten se vu8elven más faciles e interesantes

- sabias que si no me sueltas ahora alzare mi rodilla muy fuerte y creeme, resultara se rmuiy doloroso el lugar all que apuntare

- fieras, como me gustan –agarro su barbilla sin alejarla ni un solo milimetro

-disculpe n.n –dijo la olvidada tomoka- pero el partido ya va a comenzar

-espero que me apoyes sakuno

- ù.ú pues quye te aproveche el tiempo que perderás esperando

- como quieras –se despidio depositando un beso en su mano- pero recuerda que ahora se donde estudias, y no me será difícil dar contigo después de clases

- a mi tampoco salir antes isi es posible

- mientras más te niegues más ganas me daran de tenerte

Muchos por ahí: o.oUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuu

- ù.ú sabias que esa parte puede ser mal interpretada

- no me importa, pero presta atencdion –grito a gran distancia cerca ya de las canchas uyy cerca de ryoma –por que este partido te lo dedico a vos

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
……………………………………touya es el touya de…..? (o.o)

A la mañana siguiente todo seigaku hablaba de la victoria inesperada del equipo de shongane y de cómo su capitán beso casi a la fuerza a la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo contrario, también se corrió el rumor de que sakuno era una espia que buscaba perjudicar a seigaku con fines de hacer feliz a su "amante", por que ni novios decían que eran, y eso se debía a la forma en la que touya la trataba.

…………………………..

Por otra parte, el joven tenista se sentía incomodo con las continuas visitas de ese sujeto, no estaba celoso, eso jamás!!, solo incomodo, u.uU, si, solo eso. Pero es que conocer a una chica como ryusaki, ver que es tan serena, torpe, pacifica, insignificante, amable y un sin fin de sinónimos más, verla actuar diferente con otro tipo, eso le sacaba de sus casillas

¿acaso ryoma quería ser insultado por sakuno?, por que eso era lo que Touya conseguía siempre que hablaba con ella. No, tal vez es que el príncipe del tenis esta acostumbrado a tener un trato especial, y esta vez era ese sujeto quienes e llevaba el crédito.

Y yo, su nada querida ni extrañada autora se acaba de aburrir con su nuevo fic, u.uU, asi que luego lo continuo, las quelo muxo y adiós!!!!!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA?????**

n.nU gomen, es que tengo que terminar un proyecto Web, y ahora tengo que estudiar para ajedrez o.o, se lo creen, recién me meto al club de ajedrez y ya me están mandando a un torneo u.uUUUUU, ni bueno que fuese, ahora estoy cargada de cosas (hacer el proyecto Web para la empresa esa, hacer el manga, hacer los fics, hacer mis novelas, hacer la tarea, leer un libro por ahí y…. y……???? Y.Y toy abudida!!!!)

Espero comentarios, T.T asi sea unito, aunque sea oara decirme que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa (u.uU que mal no vendria)


End file.
